El COMIENZO
by V1rUs pLa
Summary: Un pedaso de la historia no fue contada y el Priori Incantatem no puede realizarse sin los objetos y sin la otra punta de la piramide. Esta será la guía para Harry y lo que le deparara al futuro del mundo mágico. En realidad tengo cinco reviews.
1. Cap I

Es mi primer fic y espero que les guste mucho. Pude arreglar los errores ortográficos pero algunos técnicos no y por lo mismo mi historia la tuve que subir completa. En realidad tenía cuatro reviews hasta el momento. gracias por todo y disculpen las molestias (buaaaaaaaaaaa).. Se me olvidaba; PORFA DEJEN REVIEWS, SON BIENVENIDOS TODA CLASE DE COMENTARIOS ACERCA DEL MISMO.  
  
EL COMIENZO CAP. I POR UN SUEÑO  
  
BUM!!!  
  
- ¿Qué es ese ruido?  
  
Una mujer de edad de no más o menos de 40 aparece bajando las escaleras.  
  
- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué quieren?  
  
- A tí  
  
- ¡¿Qué?!... No puede ser, no, NOOOOOO...  
  
*********************  
  
- NOOooo!!! aju, aju, aju... *respiración agitada*  
  
A las 2:30 de la mañana una muchacha se despierta sobresaltada de lo que ha de ser una pesadilla. Sudando frío y temblando, se agarra la cabeza como si le fuera a estallar y al mismo tiempo deseando olvidar aquella luz verde y ojos color fuego que vio por ultima vez en su sueño.  
  
PAM!!!  
  
- Amor, estas bien?!  
  
Una mujer de un poco alta, edad cerca de los cuarenta, de complexión delgada, piel color crema, cabello hasta los hombros castaño oscuro, ojos verde miel y de nariz perfilada; aparece tras la puerta abierta (para la cual uso UNAAA FUERZAAAA)  
  
- ¡Mamá!, ¿quiere matarme de un susto o qué?  
  
La muchacha de alrededor de unos 15; piel crema; azules ojos; largo, castaño claro y en trenza su cabello era y su nariz como la de su madre.  
  
- Disculpa hija - decía al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama- pensé que te había pasado algo - la mira un poco incrédula - ¿en verdad, te paso algo?  
  
- Tranquila, solo fue una pesadilla, de esas tantas...  
  
- ¬ ¬ De verdad me asombra tu tranquilidad, además; O_O esta es la tercera vez en esta semana que te despiertas gritando ¡NOOO! como mujer en parto y para rematar, agitada. Hasta cuando me vas a decir de que se trata tu pesadilla; ¿hasta cuando despiertes a todos a 100 kilómetros a la redonda?!!!  
  
- ^ u ^ Podría ser posi...  
  
- Paulette  
  
- Ya se mamá, ya SE!!! Pero sabe bien que no quiero hacerlo, y que mucho menos debo. Olvidémoslo, si. Además, dentro de poco tendré que despertarme de nuevo para ir a King Cross; se acuerda??!!!  
  
- Mmmm; bueno, pero si me entero que en Hogwarts estas gritando en momento de parto a esta misma hora; veras, ya veras... Entendido señorita??  
  
- Si madre u _ u  
  
- Que duermas bien  
  
- Igual u _ u ...  
  
No muy lejos de ahí (a mi parecer...), en una casa en la calle de Privet Drive, un joven de cabello negro azabache y ojos verde esmeralda, había despertado al mismo tiempo.  
Sentado ya en su cama, con los lentes puestos y la lámpara de su mesita de noche encendida se hacia preguntas sin respuestas como: ¿Había ocurrido en este momento?, ¿Será algo simple?, porque si no lo es, ¿Por qué no me dolió la cicatriz?, ¿Qué será?"  
Estas y más de estas abarrotaban el cerebro del chico. En ese momento deseaba solo que fuese una pesadilla y nada más, pero algo muy dentro de si le indicaba que era algo más. Entre tantas incógnitas le vino una idea a la mente...  
  
- Porque no pensé en eso antes - hablando en voz alta - ; escribirle a Sirius, pero... - meditando - capaz y esta muy ocupado con todo y el revuelo que esta causando el regreso de Voldemort u _ u ... lo raro de todo es que la mujer me parece conocida -_- , el asunto es, DE DONDE!!! Creo que lo mejor será acostarme, porque de tanto pensar en el caso voy a parar a San Mungo; creo que soy DEMASIADO amigo de Ron, ya se me están pegando sus manías...  
  
Y después de tanto pensar y dialogar consigo mismo, termino por dormirse sin saber que ese mismo en el curso que venia encontraría la respuesta a muchas de sus incógnitas. 


	2. Cap II

CAP. II "INDECISIÓN"  
  
El amanecer llegó (sí, LLEGÓ), sin precedentes después de la ya típica noche para Paulette y Harry.  
En la casa de Paulette ya estaban por salir, pero en la casa de Harry...  
  
- ¡QUÉ NO QUIERO IR, O ACASO NO ME HAN ENTENDIDO!  
  
En una casa de Privet Drive, se vivía un pequeño barullo, si se le puede decir pequeño al hecho de que estaban rotas dos ventanas, un par de jarrones (para acabar de porcelana china), unos cuadros fotográficos y unas cuantas sillas de la cocina.  
  
- ¡Para que DIABLOS tengo que ir al médico, si ya saben lo que tengo! - Lindura, tu sabes que tienen que medicarte - Prefiero morirme a ir - la mujer huesuda al oír esto, palideció - ¡No digas eso Dud, no es para tanto, y vas a ir quieras o NO, es por tu bien! - Ya estoy listo  
  
La imagen de un joven; al parecer ahora un poco más formado; estaba de pie debajo de las escaleras junto con un baúl y una jaula vacía. Parecía esperar algo, mas...  
  
- ¿Listo para qué? - Se acuerda que hoy es primero de septiembre - ¿Y eso a mí qué...? ¡ Hmph! - Vio el baúl, la jaula y comprendió - De todos modos tenemos que salir. Ve metiendo tus cosas en el carro y espera que ya vamos - A las once parte - Sí, sí, ya vete - le decía con ademán de impaciencia -  
  
Y es que ese día era el más feliz para Harry. Dudley (su rechoncho primo), había capturado una enfermedad, la cual hizo que su piel se brotara inconmensurablemente con bolsitas de agua *XXD, soy maaaaalaaaa* y las mismas le producían una horrible picazón. Según sus tíos, era varicela *MUAJAJAJA*.  
Mientras Harry tarareaba para no escuchar los quejidos de tía Petunia, aparece de golpe en la puerta de la casa tío Vernon sacando a regañadientes a Dudley de la casa hasta meterlo en el carro.  
  
- ¿Y tú qué me miras?  
  
Harry tuvo que desviar su mirada a la ventana con el fin de no armar problemas y para no reírse de la imagen de un Dudley más que gordo, hinchado y rojo.  
Después de un largo trayecto lleno de la cantaleta de su primo por la picazón y las regañinas a medias de Tía Petunia . Por fin llegaron a la estación del tren.  
Sin pensarlo, Harry se bajo de un salto del carro; Tío Vernon ya estaba sacando sus cosas del colegio y las dejaba en el suelo.  
  
- Adiós Harry!!!! - Eh?!- dijo Harry con algo de incertidumbre al escuchar que su primo por primera vez se despedía, pero al voltearse, no le fue extraño notar el porque de la despedida; su Tío Vernon ya doblaba la esquina de la calle con el carro. - En fin - se dijo a sí mismo, recordando que ya no era nuevo ver un trato así de parte de ellos. Agarro sus cosas y se dirigió al anden 9 ¾.  
  
- Acuérdate de enviarme la revista de cada mes - ¿También el "Financing Group" y "Triunfadores Jóvenes"? - Clarooo!!!, también esos y el modelo de la competencia y datos. - Aja, eso es todo señorita - Sí, es todo, si quieres más avísame - No la atosigues Pau' - Para eso trabaja.  
  
No sabía porque, pero a Harry se le hacían familiares esos rostros. Notó que la joven llevaba un baúl y una jaula tapada; - acaso iría también a Hogwarts? - se preguntó, pero noto que nunca la había visto antes en el colegio y que más o menos debía tener su edad. - Harry - se dijo - deja de parecerte a Tía Petunia de mirona - dijo con un poco de sarcasmo - Además, por una jaula y un baúl no puedes asegurar que va a Hog . - sus dudas se disiparon al instante. Estuvo siguiendo con la mirada al trío, pero el mismo al llegar al anden, wao, desaparecieron, como por arte de magia. Se puso a buscarlas con la mirada pero fue en vano, ni rastro de ellas - Quizás las imagine - Pero sabía que no era así, las había visto tan reales como veía a Ron y Hermione dirigirse hacia él.  
  
- ¡Harry, que gusto verte de nuevo! - Si amigo - Hola Hermione, hola... Ron, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Acaso fue otro discurso de los fondos de los calderos, de otra cosa o peor aún, él suyo?- le dijo viendo que detrás de su amigo llegaba el tercer hijo mayor de los Weasley y con cara de pocos amigos. A este le precedían los Gemelos y Ginny. - ¡RON WEASLEY! ¿¡CUÁNTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE RECORDAR. que estamos en un lugar muggle, NO en tu casa!?? - Hmph - Hola Percy, muchachos, Ginny - esta se sonrojo - Ho-ho-hola Harry - ¡Ahh!, ah, hola Harry - le dijo el mayor agarrando frenéticamente su mano - tiempo sin verte, ¿cómo haz estado? - Bien, muy... - Disculpa por no haberte saludado antes, es que este amigo tuyo es un cabeza dura - Sí, lo se; pero por qué esta vez  
  
Se le acerca Ginny y los gemelos y dicen al unísono...  
  
- "El ataque de Vicky", doceava parte  
  
Todos prorrumpieron en carcajadas menos.  
  
- YA BASTA, hasta tu, no que eres mí amigo Harry - Tranquilo Ron, solo nos reímos. - Que Solo Se RIEN, TÚ crees que es un JUEGO  
  
Las personas que pasaban cerca, los miraban con cara de extrañeza. Harry noto esto.  
  
- Ejem, mmm, bueno, ya te entendí. Porque no mejor nos vamos ya que el tren esta a punto de partir. - Pero, tú. - Ya, ya, después me contaras.  
  
Y señalando con la cabeza a los muggles, le paso un brazo por sus hombros y se lo llevo a rastras hacia el andén. Los demás los siguieron con la risa medio aguantada y solo Hermione iba tranquila.  
Del otro lado.  
  
- O sea que él es Harry Potter - Sí, y el pelirrojo es. - Ron Weasley, su facha lo dice todo. - Paulette por favor - Sí, sí, sí, esta bien; y ¿la electrocutada es.? - Hmph, es Hermione Granger - Dijeron que es la mejor estudiante de todos los quintos. Bueno, ya veremos si lo es de verdad. - Acuérdate que ella no tiene que ver contigo. - Ya lo tendrá Mamá, ya lo tendrá - En fin, ya tienes que partir y acuérdate de lo que te dije. - Parece un disco rayado, mejor cuídese usted. - Bueno, bye.  
  
Cerca de ahí, los gemelos y Ginny metían sus cosas en el tren. Detrás de ellos, Harry no parecía escuchar las explicaciones de su amigo de la ya COMÚN discusión con Hermione. Este estaba distante, había estado mirando al trío que no hace mucho se le había perdido de vista y ahora encontrado.  
  
- La mujer de mi sueño - dijo sin pensar al ver a la mujer despedirse de la muchacha. - La qué Harry? - Ah, disculpa, me decías. - Te decía que. - Ey, ustedes dos, el tren esta por partir y ustedes hablando babosadas. - Cállate Fred.  
  
Por fin subieron y el tren partió. Durante el viaje a Hogwarts no paso nada interesante exceptuando cuando llego Lavander con Parvati todas emocionadas.  
  
- ¡ O es que acaso no lo saben!!! - ¿ Qué COSA tenemos que saber? - exclamo Hermione con cierto tono de enojo al verlas llegar con un griterío - Es que nos enteramos que Paulette Biloré ESTA AQUÍ - O sea qué.?? - Va a tomare curso con nosotros. Antes estaba en Beauxbatons pero como se mudo, quiso cambiar. No es genial. - Genial, ¿Por qué? - Ay Herm, acaso no sabes que es la modelo más joven y rica del mundo mágico, capaz y es una engreída. - Que alguien me pellizque, no puedo creer lo que dices Ron.  
  
Harry, desde que escucho el nombre, se le helo la piel y casi se ahoga con el jugo de calabaza, y es que no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre y no sería la ultima. Después de eso, el viaje siguió tranquilo; bueno, de ese lado del tren. 


End file.
